Father and Son: The Last Day
by buttercup-tomboy
Summary: Goku and Gohan get out of the time chamber and spend their last, fun day together as father and son, as Goku knows he'll have to leave tomarrow at the Cell games. Both of them seem happy, but what does Gohan really feel? (Goku's POV)
1. Default Chapter

Father and Son-The Last Day  
  
(And no i dont own DBZ, duh)  
  
We walked out of the time chamber to see familiar faces greet us. Of course our clothes were torn up because after all, it had been a whole year that the both of us had been in there. In the real world, though, it was only one day. I looked down at Gohan and his matching blonde hair, and he glanced back up at me smiling. We'd finally finished our year of training to help us defeat Cell. Looking at his now golden hair, I knew we might just have a chance and I glanced down at him with a proud-of-you look.  
  
After that, I found out from Piccolo, who was looking down into the clouds from Kami's lookout, about Trunks and the whole not-exactly-right Super Saiyan 2 attempt while fighting Cell. I knew about it myself, as I'd done the same thing in the hyperbolic time chamber. Hopefully tomarrow when it mattered though, one of us would get it right. Well, afterwards of getting changed into casual clothes which was almost like a first to me after always having to worry about fighting, eating, and talking with our pals, me and Gohan waved to them and flew towards home.  
  
I decided not to really worry about any sort of fighting today. It wouldn't do me any good, and I just wanted to spend my last day here with Gohan having a fun and memorial time. While in the time chamber, I had a dream, or almost a vision really, of what was going to happen tomarrow at the Cell games. I knew I would have to leave to save Earth once more, but I didn't see whether or not Cell returned after that. After seeing Gohan though and his new breakthrough to being even stronger than me in my dream, I knew he'd be the one who probably ended up saving everyone, and I was very proud of him. Heh...here he was only 11 years old, and already a Super Saiyan. It had taken me even after he was born.  
  
I really missed everyone while I was just training for a year, especially Chi-chi. I was looking forward to seeing her, and I was just happy to be home, flying along with Gohan. But thinking about my whole dream about cell right now made me somewhat sad inside suddenly because I hated knowing I'd have to leave. But while flying towards home in now familiar territory of the grassy hills, Gohan spoke up with his loving voice, making all my sadness leave. "I had alot of fun training, Dad."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm really proud of you, Gohan."  
  
"Well maybe someday, I'll be as good as you. You're really amazing!" He laughed.  
  
I smiled at his remark. I was glad he really seemed to appreciate all I tried to do for him and Earth. I only would fight of these bad guys and do what I had to because out of anyone else in the world or any of my friends, it was all realy just for Gohan and Chi-Chi. It meant alot to me that he cared and seemed to understand about it. I knew I must put my son and wife in painful positions with my always being training or dead or both...and I hated it, but I hoped they understood. "Hey, you're not far behind yourself you know! I mean you're already able of staying Super Saiyan," I told him back.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for helping me."  
  
"Of course! Anything for you."  
  
He put on my famous playful grin. Like father like son I guess.We approached our house and landed at our front door, and I could tell we were both anxious to see Chi-chi. It'd been over a year! She was really surprised to see us, and that's when she noticed our hair, especially Gohan. Obviously she didn't understand and thought he was just some kind of punk...I tried to explain to her but she didn't listen. Well, I'd talk to her about it later...  
  
We walked back outside since it was a great, sunny day. I put my hands behind my head and looked happily into the horizon. Gohan followed me out and sighed.  
  
"Hey Dad!"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"Can we go to the lake and go fishing like old times?"  
  
I was surprised he asked but was equally willing.  
  
"Of course! I'd really like that."  
  
So, we both flew over to the nearby lake. I'd spent alot of time with Gohan there whenever he was younger. I was glad about his optimism on not thinking about Cell today or any of the fighting himself. I decided I should think more like him in his mindsetting. We got to the crystal clear lake and landed nearby on the green grass. "Well, come on Dad!" Gohan laughed while throwing his shirt aside and diving in playfully. "I'm coming!" I called out in response and did the same.  
  
"There's one!" He rejoiced and dove down under the water to grab it. I remembered doing this sort of thing whenever I was younger too. I was really playful and care-free back then, and people said I still was the same way now. That's when I spotted a silver fish swimming underwater right beside me and went down to get it.  
  
I rose to the surface to find Gohan already up from beneath the water holding his fish. By now, he was standing a few feet away from me.  
  
"What took you so long?" He joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." I said in the same tone.  
  
Gohan lowered the fish down under the water again, smiling all the time, and let it go gently. He had always been a gentle and loving person, just the kind of person I'd always wanted for a son. I did the same and watched it swim away silently. I kinda just spaced out obviously thinking whenever Gohan suddenly tackled me jokingly underwater.  
  
We both were under the surface and I saw Gohan's big teal eyes in front of me. "Bet you can't catch me!" He laughed out of pleasure as he swam the other way. "Oh, but I can!" I replied quickly, soon after following him. I was surprised and amazed at how much faster he had gotten since our training. I could hardly catch up with him.  
  
Finally, I used a small blast of energy and caught up with Gohan, and as we were both probably out of air by now, I returned to the surface, throwing him up into the air happily. Obviously, he remembered me doing that whenever he was little as he didn't try to catch himself, but fell back down, cannonballing into the water. I shielded my face with my arm from his splash, and he returned to the surface of the water laughing.  
  
Before he found me again, I slipped under the water to hide, playing around still. I really liked just hanging out with my son, something I normally didn't get to do because I was always busy fighting or making him fight along with me. That wasn't really fair on his part. If there was anything I could do to prevent it, I would...but there wasn't any way...at least that I'd seen. All these thoughts passed through my head while underwater, looking at the fish swimming by. I thought I was hidden, but obviously I wasn't, because Gohan easily spotted some of my gravity-defying golden hair peeping up from the water and tackled me again. I went back up to the top of the shining water with Gohan leaning cross-armed on my head, smiling and laughing. I had to smile at him too at that.  
  
He suddenly dropped back down into the water, and then we continued. I was really happy to just be able to be around my son, and not have to worry about fighting or training for it. We continued just joking around and playing until it had been a couple hours later. Gohan got out of the water, and I followed. After a few short minutes of just talking, we dried off and Gohan and I put on the now warm shirts on the grass nearby.  
  
Walking along with Gohan I happened to look up at the biggest hill that was by the lake or around our house. Alot of memories circled around that hill, as I used to take Gohan there as a little baby. It seemed Gohan just sorta read my mind and was thinking the same thing glancing up at the hill and then me.  
  
"Hey Dad!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Race you up to the top!" He said, pointing up at it.  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
He put on a determined yet happy face and looked up. "Ok then. Ready...set..."  
  
Gohan took off running to the hill laughing.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I followed Gohan up, and obviously he ended up winning. I didn't really care though, it's not like it mattered. All that really mattered was the fact that I was able to be around him in the first place. "That's for cheating before when we were swimming!" he said. "Heh...so you noticed that," I replied sitting down, putting my arm on my knee and looking out into the lake. From where the sun was, I could tell it was late afternoon. "Yep, of course!" Gohan said. He leaned over with one armon his leg and pointed out to the lake looking at me, "It's pretty cool, huh?" I smiled and look back at him smiling, "Yeah."  
  
Gohan sat down beside me, leaning back on his hands and sighed. "I had alot of fun today, Dad," he told me. I nodded. "So did I, Gohan." I turned and smiled at him, and he did the same. Then, both of us looked out into the view and didn't really say anything. It seemed there wasn't any need for words. We both just had a really great time today. Everything seemed perfect.  
  
Then, though, suddenly after a pause for a few seconds, Gohan spoke up again, but this time in a slightly more sad voice.  
  
"...Dad?"  
  
I looked over at him again. His face didn't have the same smile as before, instead replaced with a frown, and his big green-blue eyes looked into mine. "Yes Gohan? What's wrong?"  
  
He suddenly leaped into my arms and hugged me around my waist. I was surprised and looked down at his now tightly closed eyes. "Oh please Dad! Don't leave or get hurt tomarrow fighting Cell, please! I don't want to have to see you go again! It's too hard! I know you're just trying to help us, but don't leave me and mom again. You're not just my dad, you're my best friend! I need you here with me! Daddy, please!"  
  
At first I didn't know what to say in response. I put my arms around him and hugged him back and closed my eyes, feeling angry at myself for all those times. He was completely right... "Gohan...my son..." I saw tears flow down his soft face, and felt tears form in my own eyes. "I don't want to leave you, and I'm sorry about all those times before...I promise I'll do my best, and I promise I'll do the best I can to protect you, and-"  
  
"No! Not to protect me! That's not what I want! I don't care about that, all I care about is you, Dad! I look up to you more than anyone else in the world. I'm tired of always having you away from me. I miss you so much. Daddy, I love you alot! I need you here; I need my dad!"  
  
That made me realize something. He really did need me, more than I knew. And I felt so bad that I knew the truth...even after everything Gohan was saying to me, after telling me exactly how he felt, I would have to leave him once more tomarrow. This was our last time together for probably awhile. I couldn't have felt worse, and I never had in my life. And I couldn't tell him; it'd only make him feel just as bad. At the thought of making my own son suffer like that, I felt tears run down my own face. Gohan didn't deserve this.  
  
"...You're right Gohan...I haven't been here for you, and I appologize for every second. I love you too, even more than you know. There's just something about having a son I guess. You've been the perfect son to me, and I will always love you and be proud of you."  
  
There was a pause and neither of us said anything.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
He buried his face in my chest and hugged me tighter. ...I don't know exactly how to describe how I felt at that moment, part of my sad about Gohan feeling so bad, part of my happy he cared, part of me mad at how I kept letting him down. I closed my eyes tightly with a determined face and returned his embrace. It felt so different-just to be able to hold my own son.  
  
I placed my hand on Gohan's fluffy blonde hair and he looked up at me with teary green-blue eyes. "But hey know Gohan! Come on! All that training isn't just for nothing, right? I mean look at you-all Super Saiyan and you've stayed that way all day. You're the amazing one, Gohan. I would've never even dreamed of being as powerful as you at your age. Together, I know we can do it!" I said trying to sound reassuring as I took my finger and brushed his tears away. Gohan was able to put on a small smile, and I did the same as we both looked at each other. I continued talking to him. "Yeah, thats it...you're great Gohan, and I am extremely proud of you for doing all you have and taking this all so well."  
  
Though I talked all tough on the outside, I really just hoped I was wrong about the Cell games tomarrow and that I wouldn't have to leave. Maybe it was just a dream, hopefully. And maybe I wouldn't have to make Gohan suffer even more...just the thought of that practically brought the tears back to me. But I kept on my smile and kept those thoughts away. None of those things would help him feel better, and I considered Gohan's feelings even more important than my own.  
  
"Thanks dad..." Gohan said, sounding alittle happier. He put his head back on my chest closing his eyes and gave me a final, quick hug. But this one I could tell wasn't out of sorrow, but was out of thanks and happiness. It made me feel warm inside and happy myself. It pained me to see Gohan sad, more than anyone else, so when he was happy, it made me happy as well. He leaned back up with his back-to-normal Gohan happy face and sat back beside me, his arms around his knees.  
  
"Are you ok now Gohan?" I asked him as we both looked back out into the view.  
  
He nodded quickly. "Mhm I'm all better now; you always make me feel better."  
  
I smiled at his comment. "Thank you Gohan. That means alot to me..."  
  
I turned my head and looked back now into the sky, realizing the sun was about to begin setting. With that thought, another came to mind, and I opened my eyes wide, knowing what would make the final good impression of the day, and make Gohan even happier.  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what time it is?"  
  
At that exact moment, we both heard the faint voice of Chi-chi calling our names from our house just alittle bit away. Gohan's face instantly lit up, and he jumped to his feet and sounded out that happy voice of his I missed for a few minutes before.  
  
"Oh boy dinner! Well, if there's one thing you always know Dad, its when its time to eat!" He laughed.  
  
"Well yeah! You know it!"  
  
We both laughed at that and raced off towards home. 


	2. Saying Goodnight

(Still don't own DBZ)  
  
We all had a great dinner. Chi-chi had made me and Gohan's favorite things. I'm not sure exactly why...but I was happy about that considering I knew I wouldn't be back anytime soon after tonight. Wow...my last dinner at home. I almost started to feel bad about it until, of course, we started eating. It is one of my favorite things, after all! And Chi-chi always made the best things. Too bad I didn't really get to enjoy them much, being gone all the time. No big conversations really circled around dinner like they might at most houses, but then again, none really ever had.  
  
After dinner, Gohan helped Chi-chi with the dishes, something he normally didn't do. Chi-chi never even asked him to either. He was so helpful and nice towards everyone. Sometimes I thought I didn't deserve such an amazing son...he seemed perfect to me. It was already late by the time all that was over, so Chi-chi sent Gohan to get ready for bed. Though he looked to me for backup on it, I had to agree with Chi-chi on this one because after all, we both did have a big day tomarrow, whether we wanted to or not. besides, Chi-chi can be convincing even to me still, either one way or another.  
  
"Oh alright then..." Gohan said walking towards the hallway, "Goodnight Mom!" He gave her a quick hug and she did the same. "Goodnight my sweet little Gohan. Have a good rest!" Chi-chi responded.  
  
Chi-chi turned her attention to me after she saw Gohan run off and sighed. I looked back at her just wide eyed. "I still don't get what this whole hair and eye color switch is about!" She said crossing her arms. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything, Chi...it's not permanent, or bleached or anything, I promise! It'll all make sense," I told her trying to reason this out. Sometimes Chi-chi had a quick temper, but for putting up with me, I guess she had the right to. "You'd better explain..."  
  
She sighed again though and loosened up. "Well, just meet me in the bedroom and you can tell me all about it, alright?"  
  
I nodded. "Kay." That's when we both saw Gohan a little ways off walk into his room from the bathroom; I turned to look at Chi-chi again. "I'm just going to say goodnight to Gohan first."  
  
"Alright then." She walked to the stairs and went up to our room, only a small way away.  
  
I quietly walked into the hall and to Gohan's bedroom door, putting my hand on the doorknob. Then I stopped. This would be the last time I would be able to say goodnight to him in probably a long while. In the time chamber, I'd had the dream, but it'd never really dawned on me what it meant as much as now...I would have to leave my son, who had just a couple hours before cried right in front of me about my leaving him, and this would be the last time I'd get to put him to bed... Looking down at my hand on the doorknob, tears blurred my vision from my thoughts, but I shook my head alittle. I didn't want my own sorrow to go into Gohan again.  
  
I could sense from his energy level that he was still awake. Finally, my hand turned the doorknob quietly and with one eye, I peeked in. Gohan was wearing his long sleeved pyjamas, sitting up straight in bed holding the blanket and looking out the window the other way. I spoke up finally in a small voice.  
  
"...Hey Gohan?"  
  
He turned his head and looked over to the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"...sure." He was quiet and looked down at the covers in front of him he was holding.  
  
The door opened wider, and I stepped inside his spacious room, closing the door softly behind me. I walked up to him, trying to smile.  
  
"Hey I had alot of fun today..." I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah...so did I..." he responded in the same voice.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine..." he still looked down in front of him, and the happiness had gone from his voice that was there before. Something was obviously at least alittle wrong, but I didn't know what and didn't want to impose or sound like I was trying to push him to tell me.  
  
"...Well, ok. If you say so." Remembering what I came in for, I continued. "I just wanted to say goodnight to you." Then, seeing as he didn't respond, I just continued. "So...uh I'll...just see you tomarrow morning then...and get a good night sleep, ok? We've got a big day tomarrow, as you know..."  
  
"...Ok."  
  
I didn't want to annoy him, but I was worried. I couldn't stand just not knowing what was wrong anymore. "Hey...what's wrong, Son?" I asked in a more serious tone.  
  
"Nothing!" He responded and quickly turned his head the other way. I could still see the outline of his face, seeing a tear run down his cheek. My smile was gone now. I knew what he was still sad about. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Gohan..."  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" He tried to insist. He tried to sound angry, but I knew he was just sad inside. However, I didn't want to make him tell me. "Alright then..." I said in a low tone, taking my hand away. I closed my eyes and turned, slowly starting to walk to the door. "Goodnight Gohan." I said, now in a more disappointed but serious way.  
  
But Gohan couldn't take it. I was about to reach for the door whenever I could hear him dash out of bed. "No Dad! Don't leave!" He called out, running to me and clinging my shirt. I turned around surprised, and he sank down to his knees staring at the floor, crying and burying his face in his hands. "Please, Dad, don't leave! Don't leave me! please...no! I'm sorry!" I knelt down beside him, about to say something, but he continued, sniffling. "I didn't mean to push you away. Do I always do that? Is that why you leave me here? Because I push you away? If it is, I promise i'll never do it again ever! Just don't go..." He looked up at me with teary eyes and a soft voice now. "...don't go."  
  
I wasn't sure what to say at first in response. I hated the sound of him crying. It was one of the worst things to me. I saw my own tears drop to the floor. "Oh Gohan..." I opened my arms out alittle, about to put them around him, whenever Gohan embraced me first, leaning his head on my shoulder. I returned it and put a hand on the back of his head. "That's not it at all, Son. You never pushed me away, making me leave you. Like I told you before, I never have wanted to go, and I hate every minute of it. You matter way too much for me to remember some little thing you might have said to me one time or another. Please don't be sad...every time you are it makes me feel worse too."  
  
Gohan looked up at me. "But...why?"  
  
"Why?" I was able to smile alittle at him. "Because you're the most important thing in my life, and I love you more than anything. You're my son. I care about you. I'd never want to just leave you by yourself. No...I hate making you suffer like that. It pains me more than anything else in the world." I still looked into his shining eyes. With what I'd said, and what he'd said, I was close to having tears flow down my own face.  
  
But Gohan seemed to get the message of what I was trying to tell him. His expression changed to having a little smile himself. "Oh...I never knew you cared that much...you must think I'm really stupid for making such a big deal of all this, "He said looking away.  
  
"No Gohan! I've never thought that. I've always thought of you as the perfect son. You make me proud to be your father."  
  
He looked back at me with a smile and leaned back on my shoulder, closing his eyes. I held him again in my arms, one hand on the back of his head and stood up. I carried him over to his bed and lied him down. "Now you sleep well, ok?"  
  
Gohan returned my smile and gave a quick nod. "Alright then. Goodnight Son."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I turned and started to walk away again and Gohan spoke up.  
  
"And Dad?"  
  
I looked over at him.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Anything for you, Gohan," I said in a low but happy voice.  
  
I went to the door and opened it, seeing him roll over facing the window now. I smiled with that proud-of-you look again. With that final glance, I turned the doorknob and went into the hallway again, closing the door quietly behind me. I looked at my hand still on the knob.  
  
"Goodnight my son...I'll miss you..."  
  
Review answerer...thing...yeah...:  
  
Rika/Phoenix and Carrie2sky/anybody else: Actually, after thinking about it, I dont think its over and I'm pretty sure I'll end up doing another one possibly about during and/or after the cell games. o and thanks for the reviews! Look for one involving Chi-chi/Goku too. 


End file.
